Muggle VS Draco
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: event "edisi bagi-bagi THR oleh Drarry Shipper" oneshot DRARRY COUPLE BOYSLOVE hanyalah hari-hari biasa, di waktu biasa, di tempat biasa, tapi ada kejadian luar binasa yang sanggup membuat seorang Draco Malfoy meluapkan kecemburuannya melalui adegan iykwim


Jangan tanya kenapa Syiie publish ff baru sementara TCO belum kelar yak :"

Etapi ini anggap aja fan service dari cast TCO :3

Happy reading~

 **0-0-0**

 **HARRY POTTER by : JK Rowling**

 **DraRry Fanfiction by : Syiera Aquila**

 **0-0-0**

Harry menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Sudah hampir seharian langit itu menangis. Menumpahkan airnya dengan volume yang tidak sedikit. Diikuti oleh teriakan kemarahannya, akan kejahatan yang tiada hentinya di muka bumi. Juga hempasan anginnya yang kuat. Bahkan sanggup untuk merobohkan pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh di tepi jalan.

Harry mengalihkan tatapannya ke jalanan para muggle. Dan seketika menyesal telah melakukan itu. Mobil-mobil hanyut disapu oleh air hujan yang dahsyat. Pepohonan tumbang tanpa penyangga. Hewan-hewan dan beberapa rumah kayu sederhana terlihat disapu bersih oleh air yang berwarna coklat itu.

Harry tersentak, dengan cepat dia segera menyambar tongkatnya dan memakai jubah. Berlari cepat, Harry menyentuh gagang pintu. Berniat untuk keluar dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap banjir besar di luar sana.

"Mau kemana?" Suara datar disusul rangkulan lembut menghentikan tangan Harry.

"Dra-Draco.." Harry berontak pelan, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Draco tersebut.

"Mau kemana hm?" Sosok tampan itu mengulang kalimatnya. Rangkulannya berubah menjadi pelukan erat. Bibirnya sesekali mengecupi area leher Harry, yang dihapalnya sebagai titik sensitif pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Nhh Dray... aku harus memban-nahh~" ucapan Harry berganti dengan desahan nikmat saat tangan pucat Draco menelusup ke balik kausnya.

"You and your heroism complex as usual huh, Mrs. Malfoy~" Draco berbisik. Mengecupi titik sensitif di telinga Harry, dan tangan nakal yang menekan 2 titik tegang di dadanya.

"Drahhh stophhh nhhh" Harry menggigit bibirnya. Menahan teriakan kenikmatan yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan karena tangan jahil kekasihnya itu. "Henti-nahhh.. Dra- unhhh"

Bukannya berhenti, Draco dengan sengaja menarik lepas baju Harry. Mengacuhkan raut keterkejutan sang Mate dan melahap salah satu titik berwarna pink kemerahan di dada Harry. Dengan tangan kirinya memilin pelan titik lainnya.

"God! Ahhh Dracohhh" Harry mendongak. Wajahnya memerah, antara nafsu dan malu. Juga sedikit kerasionalan yang tersisa di otaknya. "Draco aku harus... nhhh" Harry terkesiap saat dengan sengaja Draaco menggigit kecil nipplenya. "Ban..tuhh merehhh... unghh... kahhh" susah payah, Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tsk let it be, dear" Daro berucap di sela kegiatannya. Membuat Harry mendongak dengan bibir terbuka. Mengucapkan nama pemilik hatinya itu dengan vokal.

"Bu-but..." sisi rasional Harry berusaha mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Draco melakukan 'itu' di saat bencana banjir terjadi di depan rumah mereka yang memang berada di dunia muggle.

"Kau berubah menjadi Nymph-pun takkan bisa menghentikaan banjir itu sayang. Alam tengah mengadili para muggle tak tau diri itu. Dan biarkan alam menghukum mereka, sayangku. Jangan sampai sifat kepahlawananmu yang besar itu menjadi senjata yang menyakitimu Harry. Jangan" Draco menatap Harry dengan lembut.

Harry meneguk salivanya susah payah. "Te-tetap sa- ahhhhmm~" Harry mendesah kencang ketika tangan Draco tiba-tiba saja meremas lembut benda pusakanya. "Nyahhh~ Drayyyhhh~" pemuda beriris emerald itu melepaskan suaranya. Memejamkan matanya, Harry berusaha mengontrol kembali tubuhnya. Tapi..

"Nyahhh~"

Seperti Draco akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Tangan kekar Draco memijat lembut kejantanan Harry. Sementara bibirnya tak henti mengukir tanda kepemilikan di setiap jengkal kulit lembut Harry. Seringai menawan terlukis dibibirnya saat tangan Harry menggenggam tangannya lembut. Sedikit menekan tangan itu di kejantanan Harry.

"Oh Draco!! God!!! Nyahhh~" Harry mendesah, berulangkali mengucap nama Draco. Benaknya sudah tertutup kabut nafsu. Membuat ia hanya bisa mengingat Draco dan sentuhannya. "Draco please... oh.. ahnn~" Harry menggelinjang, pertanda kalau klimaksnya akansegera datang.

"Not yet, baby~" Draco menyeringai dan melepaskan kejantanan Harry. Membuat sang empu merasa kehilangan dan mendesah kecewa. Iris emerald Harry menatap sayu sang kekasih. Memohon secara verbal untuk segera dipuaskan. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan sayang?" Draco menggendong Harry menuju ranjang mereka dan merebahkan tubuhnua sendiri. Membiarkan Harry yang wajahnya merah padam menindih tubuh kekarnya.

Harry, dengan tangan bergetar mencoba melepaskan celana Draco. Wajah frustasi terlihat jelas saat dia tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Ahh~" Harry mendesah lega saat tangannya menyentuh langsung kejantanan Draco yang sudah sekeras kayu. "Selamat makan~" gumamnya pelan sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif. Dengan semangat, Harry memasukkan kejantanan Draco yang tidak bisa disebut kecil itu ke mulutnya. Tangan Harry memainkan twinsball Draco dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu.

"Mphh~" hanya terdengar decak basah dan hembusan nafas berat Draco di kamar bernuansa hijau itu. Draco menekan kepala Harry, mencoba mengambil semua kepuasan yang bisa diraihnya. "Oh baby, kau luar biasa sayangku"

Suara Draco tanpa sadar menambah semangat Harry. "Slurpp~" dengan mata terpejam, Harry menghisap ujung kejantanan Draco yang telah basah oleh cairan precum dan salivanya sendiri. Menunggu sari yang sangat diinginkannya.

"Nghh!!" Draco mendesah, melepaskan hasrat pertamanya di mulut Harry.

Gluk gluk

Harry menelan cairan Draco dengan rakus. Matanya menatap sayu dengan diselimuti kabut nafsu. Draco menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan mencium bibir Harry dalam.

"Mphcppk" Harry melenguh pelan, membiarkan lidahnya berdansa dengan lidah sang suami. Saliva yang entah milik siapa berceceran di sudut mulutnya. "Mphhccpkk Draymmhh~" Harry memukul pelan dada Draco. Merasa kalau nafasnya sudah diambang batas.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Lidahnya kemudian menjilati saliva di sudut bibir Harry. Tangan nakalnya kembali bermain dengan kejantanan Harry. "Baby, tell me. What do you want hn?"

"Oh Dracohhhh.. you... and everything" Harry menggeliat pasrah.

"Katakan dengan jelas, dear"

"Nhh... milikku di mulut hangatmu... oh Tuhan! Dracoooo" Harry berteriak nikmat saat bibir Draco langsung melingkupi kejantanannya. "Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhmm~" Harry membuka kakinya lebar. "Dracohh" wajahnya bersemu erotis. Menggoda Draco untuk kembali melahapnya.

Satu tangan Draco bermain-main di butt Harry. Meremas gemas buntalan gemuk itu. 2 jari panjangnya mencoba menerobos memasuki hole sempit kesukaannya.

"Khh!!" Harry tersentak. Tangannya mencengkeram erat seprai di bawahnya. "Dra-Dracohh wanna... unghhh" Harry bergerak gelisah. Keberadaan jari Draco ditubuhnya membuat dia merasa ingin cum secepatnya.

"Keluarkan baby, biarkan aku mencobanya~" Draco berbicara dengan kejantanan Hary di mulutnya. Membuat Harry terkesiap, penuh kenikmatan. Sementara jari-jari putra tunggal Malfoy ituu masih asyik berkeliaran di hole Harry.

"Ah! Cum... cuuuuummm~" Harry mendesah kencang. Dia cumming tepat saat tangan Draco menyentuh sweet spotnya. Draco menelan cairan Harry dan menyisakan sebagian untuk pelumas.

"Sayang aku masuk~" Draco meletakkan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk hole Harry.

"Yess Dray yess" Harry yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya pasca klimaks hanya menjawab patuh.

"You are too seksi honey~" Draco menjilati telinga Harry dan berbisik seduktif.

"Ahn~" Harry mendesah lega saat kejantanan Draco menusuk langsung di titik sensitifnya. "Drayhhh" Harry memeluk Draco erat dan menggerakkan pinggulnya tidak sabaran. "Fill me, Mr. Malfoy~" bisiknya menggoda.

"Pleasure Mrs. Malfoy~" tanpa aba-aba, Draco menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar. Menusuk sweetspot Harry berulang-ulang. Membuat pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu mendesah liar, menyebut nama Draco dengan seluruh nafasnya.

"Ohh yesshh. Like thatt~ ahhmm~ Drayhhh morehhh~ ahhhnnmm~" Harry menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri. Memijat benda berharganya dengan ekspresi paling erotis dan menggoda yang pernah dilihat Draco.

"Oh babyhh~ I'll give you everything~ tell me what do you want hm?"

"Everything Drayhhh all~ give it to mehhh~ ohh God!!!! Yes Dracooo morehhh!!! Deepeeerrr!!! Ahhnnn~"

"Khh!!" Draco menahan desahannya. Hole Harry benar-benar menjepitnya erat. Membuat dia ingin segera cum. Tapi... Draco menyeringai. Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Darco membalikkan tubuh Harry. Membuat mereka berganti gaya menjadi doggy style.

"Ohh? uwaahhh~ ahhhnn~ Drayhhh~"

Hantaman demi hantaman kejantanan perkasa Draco di hole Harry membuat dua pemuda dewasa itu merasakan kenikmatan yang besar. "Oh God!!!"

Di kamar yang tergolong mewah itu hanya terdengar kecipak basah dan suara kulit beradu kulit. Diikuti oleh desah kenikmatan Harry yang sangat vokal, dan desah tertahan Draco. Mereka berdua telah benar-benar jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Mereka hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mereka dapat menggali kenikmatan itu lebih banyak.

"Ah! Ah! Aaahhhh!!!!"

Harry menatap Draco dengan deathglare paling mematikan yang ia punya. Tsk, gara-gara pemuda yang masih memiliki darah para Dracula itu sedang dalam masa in heat, dia seenaknya saja 'menyerang' Harry. Wait... Dracula kan bukan sebangsa dengan werewolf, memangnya Dracula bisa in heat ya? Ah, lupakan saja.

Harry masih marah pada matenya itu dan jangan harap Harry akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Harry tidak dendam kok, hanya saja sesekali memberikan pelajaran pada Draco Malfoy sepertinya menarik.

Hmh, lihat saja nanti. Harry takkan memberinya jatah selama seminggu ke depan!!

Ahh muggle-muggle itu!! Harry mencoba bangkit sebelum kemudian terpaksa berbaring lagi karena rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya. Dan sesaat kemudian sebuah pelukan hangat memerangkapnya.

"Kau mau kemana hn?"

"Lepaskan Dray, aku ingin tau keadaan para muggle itu" Harry pouting.

"Kenapa kau harus sebaik itu Harry? Mereka itu hanyalah dampah menjijikkan yang tak pantas diselamatkan. Salah mereka sendirilah, bencana itu datang" Draco mendengus kesal. Tidak, ia tidak kesal dengan matenya itu, ia kesal dengan para muggle idiot itu karena sudah merebut perhatian Harry dan hampir saja membuat Harry-nya dalam bahaya karena kebodohan mereka.

"Aku tau kau cemburu Dray, tapi ayolahh mereka hanya muggle" Harry menghembuskan nafas lelah. Masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana sosok yang masih memeluknya ini menjadi se-over protective begitu.

"Nah, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka hanya muggle. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyelamatkan mereka" Draco berucap ketus.

Harry tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap pipi Draco perlahan. "Aku kasihan pada mereka, Dray. Mereka juga berhak hidup kan?". Sepasang iris emerald menatap Draco berkaca-kaca. Percayalah, Harry Potter selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau~

Draco menghela nafas kencang -yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat-, "baiklah aku yang akan melakukannya. Jadi kau diam saja disini dan melihatnya. Aku tak mau kau semakin lelah Luv"

"Aku mengerti Dray. Thank you so much. I love you" Harry tersenyum lembut.

Draco, dengan kesabaran yang tipis, memagut bibir Harry dan mengklaimnya dalam. Sedikit bermain dengan lidah Harry sebelum kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku pergi" bisiknya lembut setelah sebelumnya bibirnya sekali lagi mengklaim bibir Harry.

Dia menatap Draco yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian khas Auror dan memakai jubah hijau kesukaannya. Draco tersenyum kecil lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Unm! Be careful, love" Harry mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah memerah. Sampai kapanpun, dia takkan pernah terbiasa dengan spontanitas matenya yang kerapkali romantis itu.

Well, biarlah. Toh dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, yaitu menyelamatkan muggle yang masih hidup dari banjir besar itu. Dan, seperti niatnya di awal tadi, dia takkan memberikan jatah untuk Draco seminggu kedepan! Hmh, nikmati itu ya Tuan Muda Malfoy~

Ah, Harry harus berterimakasih pada Dad dan Uncle Frede- no no, Uncle Reggie terdengar lebih manis. Kkk~. Berkat tips dari pahlawan yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil itu, Harry bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dari tangan Malfoy-nya. Bagaimanapun, Harry Malfoy nee Potter itu adalah seorang Slytherin, apalagi yang kau harapkan memangnya?

Aahh~ Harry jadi merindukan mereka. Mendudukkan diri susah payah, Harry menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Mengharapkan keselamatan dan kebaikan menyertai orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dimanapun mereka berada.

 **THE END**

Epilog

Kyle tengah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen penting saat Fre- Regulus memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah ditekuk. Kyle menaikkan alis heran dan menatap Regulus tertarik.

"Apa?" Sahut Regulus ketus.

"hei, kita baru bertemu lagi setelah kau menghabiskan waktumu selama 5 hari di tempat Snape. Kenapa sambutanmu menyebalkan begitu?"

"Berisik!!" Regulus memeriksa berkas -yang dia ambil dari meja Kyle- di tangannya dengan wajah serius namun dengan bibir yang membentuk pout sempurna.

Kyle ingin tertawa, tapi menahannya demi keselamatan nyawanya. Mencari perkara dengan Regulus yang sedang bad mood itu sama saja dengan cari mati. Dan Kyle sepertinya harus mengucapkan selamat pada Severus Snape karena bisa membuat seorang Regulus berada di mood terendahnya itu. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa membuat Regulus kesal, Dan Snape bisa dengan gampang membuatnya.

"Harry bilang nanti sore dia mau berkunjung" Kyle memecah keheningan yang terasa canggung itu.

"eh? Kau yakin? Akhirnya!! Aku sudah rindu sekali pada ular kecil itu" Regulus langsung menutup dokumennya dan menatap Kyle serius.

"ular kecil yang kau maksud sudah berumur 23 tahun, Reg"

"Tak peduli, bagiku Harry akan selalu menjadi ukar kecilku~" Regulus berucap cuek.

Kyle sweatdrop lalu menggeleng pelan. Matanya menatap Regulus yang mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya lalu menerawang.

Yah, Regulus benar. Sampai kapanpun, Harry akan tetap jadi putra kecilnya. Ah, padahal baru minggu lalu Harry berkunjung, tapi dia sudah merindukan pangeran emerald itu.

Ah, Kyle sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para assasin itu saat tau adik kesayangan mereka berkunjung lagi. Berhubung saat kunjungan Harry minggu lalu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berada di Mansion karena misi. Dan sekarang, mereka kebetulan sama-sama sedang dalam masa istirahat.

Kyle tersenyum, tak lama lagi mansion besar ini akan kembali penuh dengan celotehan gembira putra kecilnya. Tak lama lagi, suasana mansion yang seperti kuburan ini akan berubah menjadi lebih hidup.

Ahh~ Dia benar-benar tak sabar bertemu dengan Harry, putra kecilnya.

 **FIN**


End file.
